


Dangan Ronpa SMUT

by KitKat69



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Sex, i dont know what this is, look i was drunk and horny okay, multi-chapter, please request I’m quite bored, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat69/pseuds/KitKat69
Summary: Me being horny so I write gay sex enjoy.





	1. Shuichi x Rantaro

**Author's Note:**

> Rantaro finding Shuichi’s hidden camera and decided to go through it only to find some lewd pictures of Shuichi.

(3rd POV)

Rantaro was walking to his boyfriends house. When he gets there, no ones home. He calls out throughout the house but no answer. So naturally, not knowing where he is, looks around. He enters Shuichi’s bedroom and sees a camera on the bed. Out of curiosity, he picked it up and turned it on. The first pictures was nature pictures. Then things became more, interesting. He soon found pictures of his oh so innocent Shuichi in a dark blue lingerie. Flustered, he hit next and found a picture of Shuichi laying on the bed, sprawled out, two fingers in his ass, and a lewd expression. He felt his pants tighten. The door behind him creaks.

“Oh! Rantaro what do you have-“ Shuichi walks in with a small bag and notices the camera in his hand and silently prays that he hasn’t gotten far in the camera.

“Um. When d-did you get here?” He asked.

“Better question. When we’re these photos taken?” Rantaro said with a smirk, showing the screen to Shuichi. He starts to stutter, face beat red.

“Cause, to be honest,” Rantaro leans in to Shuichi's ear, “You look so hot like that.”

By now Shuichi can’t even talk. Rantaro takes the bag from Shuichi.

“Whatcha get?” He asked, peering into the bag. Only to find a blue vibrator with a remote. “Oh.” He simply said.

“May I see real life Shuichi making those faces instead of seeing them on a camera.” When Shuichi looked Rantaro in the eyes right then, Rantaro noticed something different. They had lust in them. Like Shuichi wanted this to happen. Rantaro took a chance and deeply kissed Shuichi. Shuichi instantly kissed back. The sexual tension in there air was now noticed and they had to strip.

Shuichi and Rantaro started to strip off their clothes. Shuichi had lewd thoughts running through his mind the whole time.

“Bed.” He demanded. Shuichi obeyed. Luckily the camera had a strap around it so Rantaro put it around his neck. Shuichi looked at him confused.

“Well maybe I want to look at new photos later.” Rantaro smirked while Shuichi blushed 50 shades of red. Rantaro pushed Shuichi onto his back and sat on his knees, in between Shuichi’s legs. He took the blue vibrator and put it to Shuichi’s lips. Shuichi, knowing what this meant, started to suck on it.

When it was wet enough, Rantaro took it out and traced around Shuichi’s entrance. The dark blue haired boy shivered as the toy slowly pushed into him. When it was fully in, Shuichi was a panting mess. Rantaro took a good look at the mess under him and then turned on the camera to take a picture. He leaned back a bit to get a better shot. They way Shuichi had his legs spread apart, the drool dripping down his mouth, the heavy breaths. All of it was hot.

Rantaro reached over to the controller and slowly slid to the halfway point of low and medium. Shuichi’s vocals slowly got louder. Rantaro slightly pulled out the toy and shoved it back in. Shuichi moaned out in pleasure. Rantaro learned to love that sound in an instant. Craving more of the sound, Rantaro did it more. While doing so, he turned up the setting on the vibrator. He got a pleasant result. Shuichi was a moaning mess. Begging for more, gripping the bed sheets, his hair sticking to his forehead. Rantaro once again took a picture of this amazing sight.

After some fucking with the vibrator, Rantaro had enough and suddenly pulled it out, leaving a confused Shuichi as a result. He thank spat in his hand and started to jerk himself off until he was wet enough. Once done, he lifted Shuichi up by the hips and slid himself in. Shuichi’s eyes rolled back and a loud moan erupted from his lips. As much as Rantaro wanted to pound into the smaller boy, he knew that he should wait until Shuichi fully adjusted.

A few minutes had past by. Shuichi rolled his hips and the pleasure he felt was a drug to him. He needed more. Rantaro took Shuichi’s moan as a go to start thrusting. And that’s what he did. He pulled and and slammed himself back in. Shuichi gasped and then moaned, arching his back.

“R-Rantaro~ more please.” He managed to moan out. Rantaro was more than happy to accept. Going faster this time. He wrapped his arm around Shuichi’s waist to keep him up. He then leaned down and started to bite down his neck. The camera in between them made that difficult. Shuichi reached out and undid the strap and took it off, pulling Rantaro closer. Rantaro smirked at the actions and kissed up to his ear.

“So needy~” He whispered.

“S-shut up.”

Rantaro smirked and bit down on Shuichi’s neck and started to thrust harder. Shuichi’s moan got louder and his nails started to scratch down Rantaro’s back. Rantaro hissed a bit in pain but felt some pleasure in it, causing him to suck down on Shuichi’s neck and form a hickey. He then used his free hand and started to rub up and down on Shuichi’s dick, overwhelming the small boy in pleasure. Rantaro noticed that Shuichi was close to cumming. So he picked up his pace. Shuichi’s vocals became dry and his grip tighten. Not wanting to scare the neighbors, Rantaro quickly pulled Shuichi into a deep kiss as Shuichi came onto both of their chests. Rantaro came soon after.

Shuichi fell into subspace and was brought back by getting hugged from behind. He turned his head to see Rantaro smiling sweetly at him.

“You fell into subspace so I cleaned up and gave us at least boxers to sleep in. Cuddle?” He asked. Shuichi nodded and turned his body to face Rantaro, and then snuggled into his chest. They both fell asleep peacefully.


	2. Kiibo x Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi wants to get drilled in the ass

(3rd POV)

Kokichi laid on his bed while his boyfriend, Kiibo, walked through the door. Kokichi eyes lit up and he screamed out,

“Kiibo!!!” Kiibo flinched, not prepared for Kokichi’s sudden scream.

“Yes?” The robot asked.

“Come lay dooooown! And I wanna ask you something!”

The robot complied and laid down next to him.

“Soooo. Can your fingers spin around like a drill?” Kokichi asked.

“Yes they can. Why are you asking? Do you need something drilled?”

“My ass.” 

Kiibo’s eyes widen in shock as he starts to blush. He starts to stutter.

“Please please please please!!!” Kokichi begged, like that was the only word that existed. Kiibo sighed and looked at his human boyfriend, nodding. Kokichi smiles brightly as he began to strip. He then sat on Kiibo’s lap waiting patiently. Kiibo decided to not go straight to the point and kissed Kokichi’s neck softly.

“Ah~” Kokichi quietly moaned out as Kiibo sucked on his Adam’s apple. Kiibo moved down to the collar bone, biting hard, making the small boy on top of him moan loudly.

“P-please. I need you.” The small one panted out. Kiibo pulled away and traced his finger on Kokichi’s lips. Kokichi instantly starts to suck on them. Of course they can’t go in dry, right. Once they were wet enough, Kiibo traces one of them at Kokichi’s entrance, making the bottom take a sharp inhale. Kiibo starts to push in slowly.

“Mhmmm~” Kokichi moans out, loving being filled. Once on finger was fully in, Kiibo slowly made his finger spin around. Kokichi gasped. This was different for him because he’s only used vibrators.

“M-more.” He panted out. Kiibo turned up the setting, making the submissive moan out loudly. Hopefully these walls are soundproof. Kiibo then inserted a second finger at the same exact speed and scissored Kokichi.

Kokichi gripped Kiibo’s shoulders and hid his face in the crook of his neck, trying to maintain his moans. Kiibo’s fingers the brushed against his prostate making Kokichi scream out in pleasure.

“T-There. Please.” Kokichi begged. Kiibo then pushed gently onto his prostate, making the supreme leader moan the others name. He then bit the robots neck making him let out a noise that sounded a whole lot like a moan. 

“I-I didn’t know you could m-moAN!” Kiibo harshly shoved a third finger in, as an attempt to make Kokichi shut up about it. Instead it lead to the smaller male babble nonsense. Kiibo then roughly thrusted his fingers in and out of the leaders hole.

“Kiibo. Kiibo. Kiibo. Kiibo. Kiibo. Kiibo!” Kokichi screamed out like it was the only word in the dictionary. Kokichi dragged his fingers down Kiibo’s back as he threw his head back in pleasure. He was close. They both knew that. Kiibo then put his fingers on the highest setting making Kokichi gasp and scream in pleasure as he came on Kiibo’s check. Falling weak, Kokichi basically turned into a puddle in Kiibo’s arms, twitching ever so slightly. Kokichi smiled softly at Kiibo to show him that he shouldn’t worry. Kiibo returned the smile.

“I’ll go get a rag to clean up. You stay here,” Kiibo told Kokichi as he pulled out his fingers, after stopping them from drilling, and got off the bed and grabbed a rag from the bathroom. He wiped off his chest plate and then walked to Kokichi and started to clean him up too. That only made him giggle a lot. After they were done messing around they ended up falling asleep with Kokichi sitting on top of Kiibo.

Miu heard all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry


	3. Kaito/Shuichi (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito accidentally read Shuichi's dairy with some interesting things in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking request so if you want just comment them or email me: briandmorgan12@gmail.com  
> flood my inbox with memes idc  
> What I wont do:  
> Pedo///philia  
> Daddy kink

(Kaito’s POV)

I knocked on Shuichi’s house door. Sure I came unexpectedly but I think he knows by now that this is normal. No answer. I knock again. No answer. Worried, I turned the door knob to find it unlocked. Okay. Red flag.

I walked into his house and instantly went to the garage door to see if his car is there. It was. I released the breath I had holding in and walked to his room. I heard his showering going and realized why he didn’t answer.

I sat on his bed. There is a good reason I’m here. I accidentally read Shuichi’s diary and found some interesting things. The words in it flashed in my mind.

‘I’ve been having dreams about Kaito. They’re not bad ones but ones you shouldn’t be having of your best friend. Basically, they’re wet dreams. God that felt weird to write. But they were different. I do have a crush on Kaito and he’s the first I’ve ever had wet dreams about. I wish they were real. Feeling his skin pressed onto mine. His hand wrapped around my neck-‘

My thoughts were cut off but the sound of the bathroom door opening. I just noticed my bulge through my pants.

“Ah! Kaito?” Shuichi walked out in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. “Uh. W-what are you doing here?”

“I-I came here to talk to you about something.”

“Ok. You can talk while I get dressed.” He walked over to his dresser. Gathering my thoughts I recited how I was going to start this in my head.

“Okay so um. There is this one thing that I read that I shouldn’t of and I don’t know how to feel about it.” I saw him freeze for a second and then nod for me to continue. He’s worried.

“But I have to say I did like what I read and agree and would hope for it to come true.”

“Well what was it?” He slipped on a long shirt and turned to me.

“Well it was... your dairy...”

Silence. It filled the room. It bothered me.

“K-Kaito-“

“I’m sorry. I’ll just leave.” I got up and walked toward the door. I felt something grab my arm.

“You said that you wanted it to come true. Why not make it happen?” Shuichi shifted his eyes away from mine, blushing. I smile softly and gave him a gentle kiss. He instantly kissed back, a bit harsher than what I did but I didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I grabbed his waist, pulling him closer.

The simple kiss turned into a make out session. I slid my hands up his shirt. It was at this time I realized that he hasn’t had boxers on, smirking into the kiss I start to palm his member. Shuichi made a small noise. That was the cutest shit I’ve ever heard. I continued to palm him and he fell into a puddle in my arm.

I picked him up and placed him on my bed. His hands flew up and took off my jacket and shirt. I kissed down his jaw, palming him again. Small moans spilled from his mouth. I licked up his adam apple and bit down lightly.

“Mhmm~” Jesus I need more of that noise. It’s like a drug that I’m addicted to.

(Shuichi’s POV)

I gave out small moans from the amount of pleasure Kaito was giving me. One of his hands roaming my chest, the other palming me and ever so often pressing down. He bites down on my adam apple making me moan out.

“Mhmm~” I bit my lip, trying to keep quiet.

He suddenly stopped and sat up. I was confused and a bit dazed until I realized that he was undressing.

“Lube?” He asked. I reached under my mattress and pulled out a small bottle of it. He raised an eyebrow, chuckling a bit. I blushed and turned my head. He took the line out of my hand and opened it, squirting some on his fingers. I closed my eyes and moaned very quietly, knowing what’s next.

I felt a finger trace around my hole and slowly enter. I whimpered at the new feeling. I’m guessing Kaito heard that cause he looked up worriedly at me. I gave him a soft smile to show that I was alright. He started to kiss up my stomach while adding another finger to try and soothe any pain I may be feeling. I giggled and then he stretched, making me moan some. I felt him smirk on my skin. He continued to stretch me out for some time before he pulled his fingers out.

He sat up and squirted some lube on his dick and positioned himself. I gripped the sheets lightly as he slowly pushed himself into me. I started to melt like a puddle in the bed. The feeling of being filled up is amazing. He fully slid in and after some time I asked him to move and he did.

Best fuckin feeling ever. Drool started to fall and my eyes rolled back. God, this felt amazing. As Kaito picked up speed I started to turn more into a mess.

“Kaito. Kaito. Kaito,” I praised his name like it was the only word I knew. I tightly gripped the bed sheet as he pounded into my ass. I felt his hand slowly wrap around my neck, squeezing a bit. I swear I about came right there. My vision turned blurry and mouth gaped open. Choked moans spilled out of my mouth. This isn’t a dream?

“Fuck you feel so good~” Kaito purred out. If I weren’t already red, I’m now. He started to thrust harder into me, hitting my prostate. A cracked moan bursted from my throat and his hand pushed forward on my neck, making my adam apple move up. Tears of pleasure spilled from my eyes. His grip loosened and thrust slowed down.

“No~ P-please. MoRe,” I begged, tongue rolling out of my mouth as he went back as before. I could feel myself coming close. Kaito too. His thrusts started getting sloppier and I started twitching. I came all over our chest while he came inside of me.

Out of breath, Kaito pulled himself out and released his grip around my neck. I slipped into subspace, trying to get out of my high. I came out of it when I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I noticed that the bed covers were over me and Kaito was holding me close. I smiled softly and cuddled into him.

I was supposed to meet up with Kaede today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see ya next chapter ya horn dogs!!!!


	4. Nagito/Izuru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lenney face*

Izuru pinned Nagito to the bed, biting on his jaw. Nagito let out a small moan. Izuru’s hands traveled up the tank top Nagito was wearing, moving his mouth to his neck. Nagito wanted more so he ushered Izuru to move quicker.

“But if I do that you won’t be able to get treated correctly,” Izuru licked up to Nagito’s ear and quietly whispered, “and besides, this is your punishment.”

Nagito let out a small whimper as Izuru went back to biting and leaving hickies all over Nagito. His hands moved from his shirt to the boxers, tracing over Nagito’s member. That made Nagito squirm under him, tiny moans leaving his mouth. Izuru took his other hand and rubbed circles on his hip.

“Izuru~ please I need you too badly,” Nagito panted out.

Izuru growled but complied. He leaned up and took off his sweatpants.

“Since your in such a hurry, no prep,” he said, grabbing the lube and applying some. Nagito’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything, knowing that it would result in more punishment. Izuru practically ripped Nagito’s pants off and then lifted his head, looking at Nagito to double check. Nagito looked away blushing and nodded.

Izuru slowly slid in, letting out a small moan. Nagito cry out in pain and somewhat pleasure. Izuru knew to wait until Nagito gave permission. But as soon as he did he started to thrust in and out fast.

Nagito gripped the sheets and threw his head back, loud moans filling the room. Sweat dropped from both of them as Izuru pounded into Nagito. He gripped his hips and started thrusting harder. Nagito let out chokes moans. He was close and they both knew that, so Izuru went faster and harder.

Nagito came with ah loud cry. Izuru slowed down some, He was close and didn’t want to hurt Nagito too badly. Nagito kept letting out moan cries, reaching up and pulling Izuru close to his chest. He clawed at his back and that what sent Izuru over the edge. He came inside Nagito and stopped, staying there for a bit while they both catches their breath.

Izuru slowly slid out and went to grab a small towel. When he came back he saw Nagito slowly falling asleep. He let out a soft smile and cleaned them up, sliding into bed with Nagito cuddled up against his chest.


	5. Kokichi/Rantaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it loud dude

 (3rd POV)

Kokichi and Rantaro were doing the normal things. Laying down in their bed, watching a random Netflix movie with a surround sound system. The volume were loud so if they were having sex, no one would hear. And that’s the exact thought that went through Kokichi’s head.

 

With a plan in his head he leaned up and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. Rantaro, of course, kissed back. Kokichi sat in his lap and deepened the kiss, closing his eyes. Rantaro’s eyes widen but he went with it. Wanting to see how this goes. Kokichi smirked and started to kiss down his neck.

 

“Since when did you do that~” Rantaro asked, gripping Kokichi’s wrist.

 

“Since now!” Kokichi smiled. Rantaro flipped him over, pinning him to the bed. Kokichi huffed with an angry expression.

 

“Don’t give me that. You know you love it when I top you,” Rantaro leaned down and whispered in his ear. Kokichi’s angry expression left and was replaced with slight blush and a soft whimper. The boy may seem like someone who doesn’t act this way during sex, but that’s all he does. Though he does live the embarrassment and lustful talk his boyfriend gives.

 

“Yes~” Kokichi said, grinding onto Rantaro. Rantaro put Kokichi’s wrists in one hand and pushed down his hips with the other. Kokichi looked Rantaro innocently in the eyes. Rantaro growled deeply.

 

“You know for a fact that you like it when I’m rough with you. You love how I ram into you tight little hole while you scream, begging for more.” His deep voice rang in Kokichi’s ear, making him moan loudly at the thought.

 

“Please fuck me so hard, Master. Please!! I want your cock so badly!” Kokichi whined, trying to grind to get more friction. Rantaro cursed under his breath cause of his boyfriend being so hot under him. In an instant Rantaro sat up and ripped off his and Kokichi’s shirt. Rantaro decided to tease him a bit, licking up Kokichi’s chest and playing with one of his nipples.

 

Kokichi turned his head and bit his hand, trying to not be loud. Rantaro’s tongue ran over a nipple and then he bit down, making Kokichi moan and grip Rantaro’s hair. Rantaro moaned slightly at his hair being tugged. Kokichi smirked, he found something that pleasures his boyfriend.

 

Rantaro took his hands and pulled down the basketball shorts and noticed that Kokichi went commando. Rantaro gripped and started stroking Kokichi’s member. Kokichi moaned loudly. Rantaro started to kiss down till he got to Kokichi’s member. He kissed the tip and started to lick up from the base.

 

Meanwhile Kokichi was a mess. All he wanted was for Rantaro to start sucking him off until he came. That’s why he visibly shook when Rantaro started to deep throat him. He tightened the grip on Rantaro’s hair. Rantaro started to bob his head, looking up to see Kokichi with his eyes closed and head thrown back.

 

After a while, Kokichi was close to cumming. So naturally, Rantaro decided to stop. Kokichi whined loudly. But stopped when he heard the cap of a lube bottle opening. He looked at Rantaro who was lubing his fingers. Rantaro catches Kokichi’s eyes and smirked. Kokichi didn’t like that.

 

Rantaro leaned back down and harshly shoved three fingers into Kokichi. Making Kokichi gasp loudly and grip the sheets.

 

“W-Warning next time?” He asked. Rantaro started to forcefully finger fuck Kokichi.

 

“Nope. You were being bad today. Trying to dominate your master. Such a naughty boy.”

 

“Mhmmm. Your naughty boy. Yours and yOurs only!” Kokichi turned into a moaning mess. Pleasure flowed through his body. Rantaro then leaned down and swallowed Kokichi’s dick. Kokichi’s eyes widen and he started to stutter.

 

“Master~ I’m about to-“ before he could finish that Rantaro pulled off his mouth and took out his fingers.

 

“Nonononononono!” Kokichi whined out. Rantaro took that second to admire Kokichi, who was glaring at him. He implanted this memory in his mind. Kokichi’s red cheeks, the drool coming from the corners of his mouth and the pants.

 

“How are you so fucking hot and adorable at the same time. Who allowed this,” Rantaro said, loudly by accident. Kokichi hid himself in his hands, turning beet red. Rantaro got fully undressed. He smiled and grabbed the lube bottle and squirted some on his dick.

 

“You ready?” He asked. Kokichi nodded. Rantaro slowly slid his member into Kokichi’s ass. Kokichi started making small noises of mixed pain and pleasure. Once Rantaro was fully in he paused letting Kokichi adjust.

 

“G-Go,” Kokichi said. Rantaro complied sliding out and then slamming back in. He started to repeat this action, making Kokichi throw his head back, moaning loudly. Rantaro leaned down and started to harshly bite Kokichi’s neck, and then proceed to pound into the purple-haired boy. Kokichi hissed and clawed at Rantaro’s back.

 

Kokichi’s eyes rolled back along with his head, moans spilling out of his mouth. Rantaro started bite to move his mouth and bite in another place, pulling back with his teeth slowly. Kokichi started twitching, close to cumming. Rantaro noticed easily and reached down and started to jerk him off, making cum soon after. Rantaro wasn’t far behind. AFter a few sloppy thrusts he finally came inside of Kokichi.

 

They stayed there for a moment, not moving, trying to catch their breaths. Kokichi suddenly wrapped his arms around Rantaro, pulling him close.

 

“Cuddles,” he said quietly. Rantaro let out a deep chuckle.

 

“I need to pull out.”

 

“No. Stay. Comfy.” Kokichi’s arms relaxed as he closed his eyes, sleep taking over him. Rantaro smiled softly and then slowly pulled out. He got up and started to clean up. He shut off the TV and DVD player and then cuddled with Kokichi, falling into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye bye


	6. Shuichi x Kokichi Top!Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi had some dreams, and Kokichi overheard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request and I went to finish it but then so many things happened so I finished it on the bus today sorry if it seems sloppy.

‘Kokichi ran his hands down Shuichi’s stomach while thrusting harshly into the small boy. Shuichi squirmed, moans leaving his mouth. 

 

“Shuichi~ Shuichi~~~ SHUICHI”’

 

Shuichi shot up to see Kokichi on top of his lap. He did his famous laugh and got closer to Shuichi’s face.

 

“Hmmmmm? Somethings wrong with Shuichi! Were you perhaps, dreaming about something~?” Kokichi asked and slid his hand up Shuichi chest. Shuichi flushed a deep red and stuttered.

 

“Wh-what do, uh, you mean by that?” Shuichi smiled softly, clearly lying. He knew what Kokichi meant.

 

“I don’t like liars. Okay. That’s a lie. Nishishi” Kokichi pulled his face away, hand still exploring the chest.

 

“Kokichi what are you doing?” Shuichi asked, holding in whimpers. Kokichi once again got close to Shuichi’s face, lips dangerously close to Shuichi’s. 

 

_ Fuck it _ Shuichi thought and pressed his lips against Kokichi. Kokichi smirked and pressed harder. He let his hand travel down to Shuichi’s boxer, tracing around them. He deepened the kiss.

 

“Cmon. Make some noise for me pleaseeeee~” Kokichi whined after he pulled away. Shuichi blushed and let out small moans. Kokichi smiles and then started to kiss down his jaw to his neck.

 

“Kokichi~ please hurry,” Shuichi whined, squirming under Kokichi. Kokichi smirked and bit down on Shuichi’s neck, making him gasp loudly before letting out small whimpers. Kokichi licked up the bite mark and pulled away. 

 

“But I love the noises you make~ and the way you squirm under my control. You look so cute!” Kokichi started to kiss down Shuichi’s chest. Shuichi blushed darker and held back more squirming, failing. Kokichi then started to palm Shuichi through his boxers, making Shuichi let out small moans. Kokichi grew impatient and wanted more. He wanted Shuichi to scream his name. He stopped and looked Shuichi in the eyes.

 

“Shuichi please let me fuck you~ I want to hear you scream out my name in pleasure,” Kokichi begged. Shuichi pondered for a moment but then nodded his head quickly. Kokichi smiles brightly and then brought his fingers to Shuichi’s lips.

 

“They gotta be wet otherwise I can’t fuck you,” Kokichi explained. Shuichi blushed and then started to sucks on the fingers, coating them in his saliva. Kokichi felt himself getting harder from the feeling. He intently watched Shuichi, who seemed to be enjoying himself. Once he felt like the were wet enough he pulled out the fingers, making Shuichi let out a whine.

 

Kokichi swiftly pulled down Shuichi’s boxers with his other hand and then traced his finger around Shuichi’s hole before putting one in. Shuichi’s breath hitched and he clenched around the finger.

 

“Wow~~ such a Virgin Shuichi~” Kokichi teased.

 

“Shut u-“ a moan interrupts Shuichi. Caused by Kokichi roughly shoving another finger in him and then scissoring.

 

“Mmhmmngh~” he started to bite his finger harshly. Moans and whimpers escape from Shuichi’s mouth. Kokichi suddenly pulled out his fingers.

 

“Kokichiiiii,” Shuichi dragged out, whining.

 

“If you whine you won’t get what you want,” Kokichi said in a serious tone.

 

“If you don’t give me what I want, I’ll find someone else to. Hmmm. I’m sure Kaito wou-“ Shuichi was cut off by Kokichi kissing him harshly.

 

“No one else gets to touch you. You are mine. Only I’m aloud to see you like this.” Kokichi growled out. Shuichi visibly shivered.

 

“J-just please take off your fucking clothes.” Shuichi was desperate by now. Kokichi smirked as did what Shuichi requested. Once he was fully undressed Shuichi reached up and pulled him close.

 

“Yes, pet?” Kokichi questioned, testing out the nickname. Shuichi obviously loved it seeing that he shivered and blushed after being called it.

 

“Please~ fuck me already~”

 

“Will once you tell me where some lube or lotion is.”

 

“In the desk drawer. Some lotion.” Kokichi nodded and got up to get it. Once he came back, he lifted up Shuichi’s legs and lined himself up.

 

“It’s may sting at first but I promise it gets better,” Kokichi explained and then slowly shoved his member into Shuichi. Shuichi winced, clearly in pain.

 

Kokichi rubbed circles on Shuichi’s hips and leaned down to gently kiss his chest, trying to help ease the pain. Once he was fully in, he stopped to let Shuichi adjust.

 

After a few minutes, Shuichi nodded. Kokichi took that as to start moving so he slowly slid out and slammed back in. Shuichi let out a loud and low moan. Kokichi repeated this process, slowly picking up the speed.

 

Soon enough, Kokichi was thrust fast and rough into Shuichi. Shuichi threw his head back and moaned loudly with every thrust.

 

“You’re doing so well, pet. And you look amazing like this,” Kokichi said, noticeably out of breath. Shuichi moaned more with the praise. Kokichi reaches down and started to jerk Shuichi off, making Shuichi lean up and clench onto Kokichi’s shoulders and moan into his neck.

 

It didn’t take much for Shuichi to come all over his and Kokichi’s chest. Kokichi wasn’t that far behind, soon enough he came inside of Shuichi with a low moan.

 

Both were completely out of breath. After catching it, Kokichi pulled out and went into the bathroom and came out with a wet rag. When he came back, Shuichi was basically asleep on his bed. Kokichi cleaned themselves up and then cuddled with Shuichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y’all in the next chapter. More gay, coming your name!


	7. Kokichi/Kaito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi hangs out with Kaito with a plan in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Gay!

(3rd POV)

 

“Hey~! Momo-channnnnn. Give me attention pleaseeee~!” Kokichi whined out, getting closer in Kaito’s face. The two of them were sitting in Kaito’s room cause Kokichi dragged them in there to hang out. It left Kaito wondered why his room but he knew he wouldn’t of gotten an answer if he asked for one. Kaito stared at the smaller boy.

 

“And how exactly should I do that?” Kaito questioned. Kokichi hummed slightly, thinking about something.

 

“Oh! I know!” Before Kaito could ask what they were going to do, Kokichi harshly kissed the taller of the two. Kaito’s eyes widen in shock and Kokichi pulls away, giggling. Kaito just stares at Kokichi as he tilts his head in confusion. “What~? What Momo-chan enjoying that kiss?” He teased.

 

Kaito didn’t respond with words, instead he captured Kokichi into another kiss. Kokichi almost instantly kissed back, happy that his plan was working. Kaito’s hands snaked around Kokichi’s waist and he put his arms Kaito’s neck. Kokichi happily climbed into Kaito’s lap, deepening the kiss.

 

Kaito lightly bit Kokichi’s bottom lip, making his gasp. Kaito slipped his tongue inside. Kokichi tried to fight for dominance but Kaito quickly won. He slipped his hands up Kokichi’s shirt and started to lightly rake his fingertips up and down his sides. Kokichi visibly shook and let out a moan like whine.

 

The two pulled away, blush covering their faces as they pant. They look at each other, lust clouding both of their eyes. Without having to say a word, they started to strip each other’s clothes.

 

            Kaito latched his lips on Kokichi’s neck, sucking down harshly. Kokichi shivered And lightly moaned, gripping his hands into Kaito’s hair. Kaito’s hands roamed Kokichi’s body and pushed him down on his hips. The force made Kokichi hit his back on the bed.

 

             “N-no fair! I was gonna top…” Kokichi whined out making Kaito chuckled.

             “Like that was going to happen. You’re a bottom bitch. Everyone knows that.” Kaito said blankly. Kokichi blushed brightly and hid his face in his hands. Kaito raised a brow and then it clicked. 

 

            “Oh~? You like to be treated like this don’t you~? Or do you love how everyone knows that you like to get pounded in the ass~?” Kaito teases on. Kokichi let a small moan slip, thinking about Kaito ramming into And his moans being heard by the whole school.

 

           “Just think about it~. Me poundin’ into you tight little ass as you scream my name out~. I’ll mark all over your body letting everyone know who you belong to~.” His hands roamed all over Kokichi’s body, making the smaller boy squirm under his touch.

 

           “Momota p-please~.”

 

           “Please what, slut? Gotta use your words.”

 

          “.... f-fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can~! Please!” Kokichi uncovered his face and looked at Kaito with pleading eyes. Kaito had a shocked face, not expecting Kokichi to beg. His mouth formed into a smirk as he got close to Kokichi’s ear.

 

          “Such a dirty slut~. But guess what… you’ll have to beg harder then that~.” Kokichi whined loudly and gripped Kaito’s shoulders.

 

          “If you don’t fuck me right here and right now. I will leave and get someone else to. I’m 100% sure that Amami has a nice dick~. Oh he’d let me ride it a-“ Kokichi was cut off by lips slamming into his. 

 

          “ _ You belong to me. No one else. Only I can fuck you senseless, got it? _ ” Kaito’s voice lowered, making Kokichi shiver and whimper slightly. He slowly nodded. 

 

         “Good. Glad that we have that clear. Now suck.” Kaito brought to fingers to Kokichi lips, who happily took them into his mouth. He weaved his tongue through all of them, giving Kaito the most innocent look. Kaito harshly bit his lip and sat up, pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

 

          Kokichi looked at him confused. He thought he was going to get finger-fucked but Kaito has other plans. Kaito sat at the front end of the bed, sitting onto the pillows with his legs open.

 

         “Come ‘ere,” he demanded. Kokichi happily crawled over to him. “Suck.” 

 

         Kokichi smirked and wrapped his hand around Kaito’s length. He licked up the side slowly, looking at Kaito with innocent eyes. He kitten-licked the tip.

 

         Kaito was letting out soft groans and then leaned forward. He traced one finger around Kokichi’s entrance. Kokichi hummed onto the tip of his member, making Kaito shiver. He roughly shoved the finger in and thrusted his hips up. The thrust made Kokichi accidentally start sucking on it. Kokichi moaned out as soon as Kaito moved the finger around.

 

           “F-fuck…” Kaito moaned out and moved the finger faster, adding in a second one. Kokichi moaned more bobbing his head quickly. Both of them were in immense pleasure. Kokichi closed his eyes and started to attempt to deep throat him. He was lightly gagging, making Kaito moan out more.

            Soon enough, Kaito was roughly thrusting his fingers in and out of Kokichi, who was losing it. Once Kaito hit that one bundle of nerves, his whole body twitched and he moaned loudly. His movements stopped and sucked down harshly. Kaito let out another moan and pulled his fingers out. He roughly grabbed Kokichi’s hair and pulled him off, making a pop sound.

 

            Kokichi’s face was bright red and he was panting. His eyes were clouded with lust and plead. All he wanted was for Kaito to fuck him silly. Drool and precum dripped from the sides of his mouth. Kaito soaked in the sight, wanting to wreck him already.

 

           “Such a slut~. Looks like sucking my cock is the only thing you can do with you mouth. Let’s see how well you can use those vocals though~.” Kaito roughly pulled him onto his lap and lined himself up. He was going to go in slowly but Kokichi decided to just slam down, making him cry out. Kaito groaned loudly and gripped onto Kokichi’s hips.

 

           “O-Ouma don’t do th-“ He was cut off be Ouma lifting himself up and slamming back down. His eyes and head rolled back and he repeated this, moans falling off of his tongue. Kaito was cursing under his breath and groaning loudly. Kaito decided to try and thrust his hips up to see what reaction he would get. He got a very good one. Kokichi threw his head forward, eyes squeezed tight as his moans got louder.

 

            Kaito smirked and did it again and again, timing it with Kokichi’s bounces. Kokichi’s moans got louder and louder.

 

          “F-f-fuck! Kaito~!! Hng~! Ha~! Mmm~! Kaito Kaito Kaito Kaito~!” Kokichi repeated his name like a broken record. That urged him on faster. He quickly flipped the two and started to slam into Kokichi.

 

          Kokichi basically screamed and gripped onto the pillows and sheets, thrashing his head around with his eyes clamped shut. Shouts of Kaito’s name could be heard all around the dorms. Kaito leaned down and harshly bit onto his neck, sucking down. Kokichi clawed at his back.

        “C-close, Master~!” He let his unknown kink show, making Kaito freeze a bit. Kokichi blushed brighter then before. “S-sor-“ He was cut off by harsher thrusting. “haA~!” He moaned loudly.

 

         “That’s right, I’m your Master and you’re my little pet~. You do as I say with no complaint~. Let me fuck and use you all that I want~. Be a good little pet~.” Kaito whispered in his ear. Kokichi cries out, on the brim of cumming. His whole body is twitching and tears were threatening to spill. Smirking, Kaito decided to press his thumb on Kokichi’s slit to prevent him from cumming. Kokichi whined loudly and tried to squirm.

 

          Kaito then hit Kokichi’s sweet spot, making him arch his back up and moan somehow louder then before. 

 

         “M-Master~! Please let me cum~! I’ll d-do anything just please let me release!” He begged and begged. Kaito thought for a moment and then released his thumb. Nearly right after, Kokichi came harder, panting heavily. But that didn’t stop Kaito. He went faster and harsher than before. Kokichi was practically screamed by now. He grabbed a pillow and threw it over his face to cover his moans.

 

       Suddenly, a loud knock came from the door. Kaito instantly stopped, deep inside Kokichi. That gave Kokichi time to pant and catch his breath.

 

       “Momota-kun? It’s Saihara. Harawka-San and I wanted to know if you’re okay. You haven’t been at training for the past 10 minutes.” Shuichi’s voice rang. A string of cuss words left Kaito’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request if you want something specific! I’m open for anything! Will not do rape and daddy kinks tho!

**Author's Note:**

> idfk


End file.
